Misunderstood
by Konjiki No Yami
Summary: Eve is a misunderstood queen. Her subjects think she is a tyrannical, cruel, cold woman when she isn't. She has to maintain this facade in order to protect her weakening kingdom. However, her people had started a rebellion that was quickly brought down but now beginning to arise once again. The Crow Mercenaries sends an assassin after her. She can't remember, but she knows him.
1. Apologies

**Author's Note: Mmkay people! I think I can finally start this project. :D I present to you...the uncut version of Misunderstood! **

* * *

**Classes:**

**Eve- Code Nemesis**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser**

**Rena- Night Watcher**

**Aisha- Elemental Master**

**Elsword- Infinity Sword**

**Raven- Veteran Commander **

* * *

Ashes. Ashes were everywhere. Dead corpses lay on the burnt grass, their dull eyes full of horror. One can only imagine what they saw before they lost their life. A dark haired man's long hair blew as the hot wind that day marked the end of the first rebellion. He held in his arms, a woman with flaxen hair. Blood poured through the abdomen part of her tattered dress. A single tear rolled down that man's cheek. He decided that it would be the first and last time he shed a tear. He will avenge her. He'll avenge his lover. It was all _her_ fault. _She _killed his beloved. He'll make her pay. If it weren't for her and her foolish ways, Seris wouldn't be dead.

_This isn't over...Eve. _

* * *

She's gotten used to this. Her cold, golden orbs stared monotonously as she watched the flag of the Crow Mercenaries go down. It was over. She won. So why does she feel so bitterly sad? They despised her so much that they wanted to kill her. She knew that. So why is she unhappy? Oh yes, she remembers now. Because she wasn't dead. The people that died...they died for a belief that wasn't real. She feels guilty. At least God...at least kill her and not let those people die in vain.

The incident that happened that day was named the Crow Mercenary Rebellion. Or the First Rebellion. Exactly 10,000 people died. 1,000 were injured and 350 were found missing. This weakened the Velder Kingdom incredibly. Forcing Eve to worsen her relationship with her subjects my acting even more inhumane. Why? Because the more evil you seem, the more people think you're strong. And the less people will take advantage of you. She sat in her onyx throne, with tears running down her ivory cheeks.

_I'm sorry. _

She remembered the citizen's desperate cries as they watched their loved ones get stabbed or burnt to ash.

_I'm sorry. _

"Please, Your Majesty! I beg of you! Save us!"

_I'm sorry. _

* * *

"Eve! You okay?" The Nasod awoke to a pair of cheerful green eyes.

Blink. Blink.

The Nemesis just groaned softly and sat up, she had the largest headache. Her petite hand traveled to her forehead and she felt a huge bump. Just a slight touch and a jolting pain shot through her. She flinched rather violently.

"It hurts, right?" Her purple haired advisor/doctor/friend/strategist looked up from her book. "You passed out last night and fell out of your throne. You hit your head hard."

"I...did?" Everything was fuzzy.

"Did you remember _that _again?" Rena clutched the Nemesis's hands.

Eve sadly glanced at their entwined fingers and nodded.

_I'm sorry. _

* * *

The Night Watcher stood in an empty field, swinging her sword with ease and practicing on worn out dummies. She was graceful and her pace matched the wind. Her spring green hair flowed with the gentle wind and she pulled her black cape closer to her. Although the wind was warm, Rena was cold. Very cold.

_Not again..._

Her thoughts drifted to her old-ex friend. She shivered.

"I see you're as beautiful as ever." A low voice called, it had a mocking tone to it. "And as frightening as ever."

"Cut the crap, Raven. What are you doing here?" Rena sheathed Erendil and turned to the man standing behind her.

"You have a strange ability, Rena." Raven ignored her comment and looked at the sky. "You can always seem to sense it when I'm near you."

"Hah. My body feels twisted and cold. It's a horrible feeling."

"Shame." He curtly replied.

"Take the hint, asshole. Get lost." Rena snapped, her usually cheerful aura was nowhere to be found. Her green eyes seemed to have grown murkier and her words were dripping with venom.

Raven laughed, a laugh that infuriated the elf. "Like I said, you are quite a _frightening_ woman." His eyes narrowed but his lips held a playful smirk.

Rena distastefully sucked her teeth and in a flash of green, disappeared and then reappeared behind Raven, with Erendil raised. She swiftly swung at the man. But Raven was quick, he quickly raised his arm. The sound of metal clashing was hurtful to the ears.

"You..." Rena's eyes widened as her guard fell, Raven took the chance to swing his arm, knocking Erendil out of her hands.

He smiled. "Wonderful, isn't it? See what Eve did to me? See what _you _did to me?"

Rena's eyes showed a bit of sadness. No, pity.

_"Raven. Don't do this. This is not Eve's fault. You KNOW that!" Rena exclaimed. She was being forced to fight her friend because of this stupid rebellion. Raven no longer had a grip on his senses. He was driven mad by Seris's death. He charged at Rena. The Night Watcher hesitated. There was only one choice. She had to do it. Or else she'll die. Eve...For Eve. Rena whispered, "I'm sorry..." _

"Was that a nice trip down memory lane?" Raven crossed his arms. "You've been standing there with a stupid look on your face for the longest time."

"Raven, I-"

"Shut up. I came here to deliver a message and that's all." He smirked once again. "Eve is going to die."

"...What?"

"That's all I have to say. Bye."

"Raven, wait a damn mi-" But he was already gone. He left Rena only to be dumbfounded. Raven never bluffed or made empty threats. If he couldn't do it, he'll admit it bluntly. If he came all the way from where ever the hell he was hiding to tell her this, it means he's not joking.

_Eve...is going to die? _

* * *

**Author's Note: OAO...THIS TOOK LONGER THAN IT NEEDED TO BE GODDAMMIT. DX But I hope you enjoyed that! :D Ah. I love Cheve so much. =w=**


	2. UGH HERE'S THE REAL CHAPTER

**Author's Note: I looked at the follows and favorites and nearly fell out of my chair! Omg. I love you guys. **

* * *

Rena sat in her room, with her hands clasped tightly tightly together. She couldn't sleep. She wanted to get her friend away from Velder and as far as possible. But she couldn't fully understand what was going on.

_"Eve is going to die." _

Rena believed with all her heart that Eve was perfectly capable of defending herself but the elf couldn't shake off this horrible feeling. She wanted to go to the Nasod and hug her.

_Think Rena. What could Raven possibly mean by that? _

The Night Watcher furiously scratched her head. Her green eyes widened as realization hit her.

_Could the Crow_ _Mercenaries... _

Rena bolted up and dashed quickly to Eve's bedchamber, her black boots loudly clacking against the cold marble floor. Slamming the doors open, Rena opened her mouth to shout but her usual instinct kicked in. Her mouth clamped shut and instead, she tip-toed in. Eve was sleeping soundly, faint sounds of her breathing could be heard as she hugged her pillow. Rena thought for the thousandth time, how could people possibly hate someone like her?

Wait. What was she even doing here? There was obviously nothing in the room that seemed suspicious. But the elf hesitated to go back to her room. She was uneasy and very on edge. Her shaky fingers wrapped around the handle of Erendil and she inhaled. Walking to the right side of Eve's bed, she sat down, her armor softly clanking. **(A/N: I hope this is a word.). **

She began slowly feeling at ease until she heard blankets shift. Rena felt Eve sit up and rub her eyes. The golden orbs of the Nasod peered down at her. In a sleepy voice, she said, "Rena...?"

"Hey Eve."

"It's the middle of the night...what are you doing here?" Eve brushed back her tangled hair and climbed down, placing herself next to her friend. Rena suddenly felt numb. Eve's body warmth was making her skin prickle. All her worry and fright seem to just take over as she unconsciously leaned against the Nasod.

"Is something wrong?" Eve blinked worriedly at her.

Rena couldn't possibly tell her. Instead, she smiled. Like she always did.

"It's nothing! I just felt a bit lonely. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Eve looked unconvinced but agreed. "Rena, why do you still have your armor on?"

"Hehee! I guess I forgot to take it off! I'll just borrow some of your clothes!" Rena giggled playfully.

_Raven, I will not let you have your way. _

* * *

Eve sat in her throne watching another innocent citizen get tortured. No matter how many times this happened, she could never stop her trembling hands. Folding them tightly, she cleared her throat.

"Enough. This isn't even worth my time. Out of my sight, trash." The guards nodded as they dragged the Ponggo away. Eve rubbed her temples and sighed. "How many times must I repeat this sadness..."

Rena smiled sadly. "As many times as we need to. For the kingdom of Velder. Would you like some tea?"

Eve nodded.

Rena poured her a cup of the hot liquid but didn't have any time to give it to her. Aisha ran in, out of breath.

"We...problems...BAD." She panted, her usual neat pigtails were so loose that they looked like they were going to fall out of their ribbons at any moment. She held up a worn and very old notebook and waved it around like a madwoman.

"And in English?" Rena raised in eyebrow.

"Crow Mercenaries!" She managed to exclaim. That got the elf and Nasod's attention. Eve's usual monotone look was quickly replaced with an alarmed one and Rena nearly dropped the teapot.

"What!?"

"My calculations say that the Crow Mercenaries are going to be launching an attack soon!" Aisha said. "They have been reforming under our nose and this time, they won't fall back so easily. They have gained assistance from Hamel!" She continued. "And Rena, you won't like this. Raven is the new leader!"

The sound of a teapot breaking into pieces echoed across the room. Rena staggered and gripped the arm rest of Eve's throne to keep herself from falling. "That traitor...is this what he meant!?" She hissed.

"Rena. Are you alright?" Eve began to stand up. The Night Watcher nodded, holding her arm up. Aisha tugged at her purple locks. "Ugh! Why didn't I realize earlier!? Stupid! Stupid!"

"Stop it." Eve said sternly. "I will deal with this myself. If it's Raven, then we have some hope."

"_No_, Eve. Raven has gone mad. I saw it with my own eyes, he's-" Rena looked pleadingly at her friend.

"We will not discuss this any longer. I will sleep on it."

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Eve's eyed snapped open. She sat up quickly.

_It's not Rena..._

"Who's ther-"

Someone grabbed her and pulled her out of bed. Flipping her, Eve's back slammed against the cold floor and a hand was clamped tightly on her mouth. Everything was a blur but when she opened her eyes, her saw herself staring at a pair of cold cerulean eyes. He held a pistol to her chest and spoke in a low voice.

"Speak and I'll shoot."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay guys! This was an extremely rushed chapter! And I also have an excuse to why I haven't been updating. IVE BEEN WORKING ON MY EVE! DX IM SORRY, OKAY!? OHMIGAWD. I thank RC for telling me that I posted the wrong chapter! DX IM SORRY. MY MOM WAS YELLING AT ME. Once again, sorry!**

**Replies!**

**The Cynical Asian- OAO OMG. NU HE'S SECKSY. STAHP. **

**Guest- Okay. :D**

**RubyCrucifix- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm sorry all of your stories were deleted! D: **

**Guest- OKAAAAAAAAY. XD**


	3. Captured

**Author's Note: Broccoli is nastyyyy. **

* * *

Eve's eyes widened as her mind slowly began to wrap itself around the situation she was in. His cold eyes stared monotonously at her and he held the gun closer to her. The Nasod knew the best way was to show no resistance and then wait for the perfect chance to escape. Closing her eyes acceptingly, she nodded. He got off and grabbed her silver locks roughly, dragging her off to her window. He pushed it open with ease and glanced at the drop. Sure, he could make it but what about his extra luggage? His eyes drifted over to the girl. Her faced had a pained look as she put her hands over his in attempt to loosen his grip on her hair. He looked at her cruelly and tightened his grip.

"It hurts..." She whispered.

He looked at her with a indifferent face. "You're not exactly in a position to be treated nicely."

Her golden orbs stared at the assassin with cluelessness before coming to a realization. "Oh...right. You're part of the rebellion."

Something wasn't right. There was something different about her. If she was anything like the Crow Mercenaries thought of her, she would be complaining about how improperly he was holding her. He cleared his mind of thoughts. He has been standing there for five minutes. He was going to get caught soon if he didn't move. Throwing the girl over his shoulders, he began to jump until someone burst through the door.

"Chain Burst!" Aisha called as she released a chain of fire balls at him. He muttered a few curse words before easily side stepping them. He raised his pistol and quickly shot at the magician's feet.

"Blaze Step~" She called, setting the floor on fire as the bullet sailed into the fire. She pointed her staff at him. " Let her go!"

"No." He shot again, but this time with much more speed and accuracy. And this time, he didn't miss. The bullet plunged in Aisha's arm and she yelped in pain.

"No! Aisha!" Eve screamed. The Nasod began struggling, kicking his back with all her strength. Shocked by her sudden outburst, Chung nearly lost his grip and almost dropped her. He toppled a bit backwards but regained his balance quickly.

Aisha raised her staff shakily, clutching her bleeding arm. Chung's cold eyes glinted with cruelness as he shot her again. Eve shrieked with horror and reached out desperately for her friend.

"A small hint for you next time: I never miss twice." And with those words, he jumped out of the window just when Rena ran in with a few soldiers and a maid.

"Aisha! Are you alright?" The Night Watcher bent down and examined the Elemental Master's wounds.

"I...couldn't save her." Aisha said weakly as tears rolled down her face. "I'm sorry Rena..."

"It's fine. Hush now, we'll get you fixed up and we'll go save Eve together." The elf coaxed as the maids wrapped Aisha in bandages.

Rena furiously swept her arm across the table that was in her room, knocking over everything on it. Glass shattered, books fell everywhere and she stood alone. She clenched her fists so tight that blood began to trickle from her knuckles. Her eyes seemed to have an insane glint in them.

_Eve is gone. Aisha is hurt. Raven, you've gone too far with this little fiasco. I swear to El, I will break every single bone in you! _

* * *

**Author's Note: OOOOOOH! Rena's maaaad. Sorry, short chapter! The next chapter shall be longer! I promise!**

**Replies!**

**xKishii- I'm extremely sorry! DX I posted the wrong chapter in the wrong story! XD The one you saw was the second chapter of my ElsEve story, "Life."**

**KiyoKu(Chapter 1)- I love it! c:  
KiyoKu (Chapter 2)- Nope. Sorry, I posted the wrong chapter in the wrong story. XD If you liked it, you should go read "Life." **

**RubyCrucifix- Thank you so much! I'm an idiot. ;w;**

**Rayvel- Thank you. :D DC is so cute in a deadly assassin he'll shoot you in the face way. .w. And yes, there will be. **

**The Cynical Asian- WAIT NU. DONT CHOKE HIM. I NEED HIM IN THIS STORY. OAO Yes, I apologize. DX I was in a hurry. I TOLD YOU I NEED HIM IN THE STORY! YOU CANT KILL HIM. YET.**

**Kat Neko983- EVERYONE NEEDS TO STAHP KILLING THE MAIN ANTAGONISTS! I NEED THEM!**

**3- Eve might just die. We don't know yet. =u= CHAINSAWWWW! AYEEEEEEEEEEE-*Explosion.***

**Rosamanelle- Yes Rosa! BREAAATHEEEE. Thank you! ;w; I'm so happeeeh! EXACTLY. DEAR GOD THEY'RE ALL JUST STOOPIDDDDD.**


	4. Elsword

Chung was annoyed. The little brat over his shoulder screamed and kicked. She landed one one square hit on his face and Chung was now ever so careful. Sighing, he tightened his grip on her. She seemed to get more annoying and strong by the second.

"Oi, please do stop moving."

"You _shot _her!"

"And you're kicking my face."

"How _could _you!?"

"Once again, my face. Please do be wary about it."

"Put me down!"

"I wish I could..." The Deadly Chaser mumbled, he tossed her up lightly again and adjusted his arms. "Why do you even care about that purple haired girl?"

"She was my friend!" Eve instinctively blurted. Realizing that she had dropped her character, she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Chung stopped in his tracks. He knew something was wrong with this girl. This was _not _Eve of Velder. There was no way.

"I mean...her knowledge was something I needed to conquer other kingdoms...?" She muttered slowly, slapping herself for being reckless. Her shoulders slumped and she relaxed, letting her legs and arms hang over Chung's shoulder.

He said nothing and stayed that way all the way until they reached Crow Mercenaries' head quarters. Oh and Chung had made Eve wear his scarf over her eyes as a blindfold so she wouldn't know the way if she tried to escape. She didn't mind. He had a rather nice scent anyways. For an assassin. It made her relax although it belongs to the person who tried to kill her.

"We're here." His soft voice nearly gave her a heart attack and he set her down. She was glad he didn't take away the scarf. Eve's face sunk lower into the scarf and it covered her mouth and the tip of her nose.

"What...what are you going to do to me?"

"I dunno. Raven is mad. Who knows what he would do..." Chung shrugged nonchalantly.

Eve suppressed a whimper and her shoulders slumped. They walked in silence to the main quarters. Raven was perched in a chair looking at notes and rubbing tiredness out of his eyes. His golden eyes flared with hatred and amusement when he saw his old friend in such a pitiful state. Her hair was tangly and matted. Her nose was red from the cold and her eyes were full of sadness and fear.

"Eve."

"Hello Raven."

"Glad you could join us. I'm sure Chung treated you well. Giving you his scarf and all." The man said, gesturing at the piece of wool wrapped around Eve's neck. Chung coughed awkwardly. Raven chuckled lightly, dismissing the subject.

"How's Rena?"

"That is none of your concern."

He sighed. It was obvious she wasn't going to talk. Raven wasn't really planning on getting information out of her anyways. She was just bait and entertainment. He motioned for Chung to take her to her quarters. The assassin nodded and lead Eve off.

As they left, the figure from above Raven's head jumped down. He was tall and muscular. His piercing crimson eyes were full of mischief. His scarlet hair trailed down to his back and parts of it were dyed black. At his side, hung a large sword.

"Yo! Did I miss Her Majesty's grand entrance?"

"Elsword."

"Was that really her? She's pretty short. And cute." Elsword grinned.

"That was her. And I thought I told you to investigate Velder." Raven's eyes glinted dangerously.

"I didn't feel like it." The swordsman's eyes were full of defiance. "I don't take orders from anyone. I thought we made that clear."

"But you are on _my _side." The Commander shot back.

"I'm not on anyone's side. Sure, the Queen's a bitch but that don't mean I agree with that yer doin' either." Elsword picked at his ear. Raven muttered something under his breath.

"Fine." He complied. The man knew that Elsword was a very strong swordsman and it would be a great detriment to the rebels if he were to join the kingdom. Even if his churlish behavior irritates the living shit out of him.

"I'll look into it tomorrow." Elsword began to walk off. "Night, Raven."

"Good night."

* * *

Elsword had already infiltrated the castle. He had found out some valuable information. Not that he would let Raven know. That guy thinks he has power over him. He was wrong.

_The red-head hoisted himself from the railing of the balcony. He was pretty sure this was the Queen's room. It was really simple. A canopy bed and a table covered in books and wads of tissues. There was also a drawer next to her bed. Elsword opened it and found more books. But there was a small ribbon. It was white shaped into a flower with four petals. It has a gold center. He slipped it into his pocket. _

_'Man...this place has shitty security.' He thought to himself as he strolled down the empty hallways. Then he saw rays of light streaming from a room. And then screaming. He slowly approached it and opened the door a teensy crack. The first thing his eyes took in were purple and blood. There was a nurse bandaging a purple haired girl's arm. The floor was covered in blood and bloody bandages. Grasping the purplette's hand was an elf. Most likely a Night Saver. _

_"I'm sorry Miss Aisha. He had shot you with poisonous bullet. We had to get it out and then apply an antidote." _

_Aisha, Elsword assumed it was her name, her face was racked with sweat and agony. There were tear stains on her face and her eyes were squeezed shut. She said something that was undecipherable. _

_"Aisha, you need rest." The elf said soothingly. They picked her up and began to open the door. Elsword quickly darted into another room and listened to the elf and the doctor discuss Aisha's condition. _

_"This is bad." The elf's voice seemed distressed. _

_"Very. I understand Miss Aisha is the strategist of your military plans?" _

_"Yes. We can't do anything without her and she usually predicts the patterns of the Mercenaries' movements. We might not be ready next time something like this happens again." _

_"I will try my best to heal her as fast as possible." _

_Elsword chuckled internally. So Flatty over there was the brains of the kingdom? Well that's simple. All he has to do is kill her. _

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay. I have writer's block for this story. OAO **

**Replies!**

**HelloKitty55443- XD LOL. **

**Syup- My objective in this story is to make Chung all badass-ey. OuO? **

**Rosamanelle- CHUNG'S BEING NICE TO HER A LITTLE. I GUESS. LOL. YES. RAVEN YOU ASS. **

**An0n Author (Chapter 1)- Oh hai there! :3 THANK YOUUU!**

**An0n Author (Chapter 2) - *CUE THE AWESOME MUSIC.* **

**DerpyKanshii- THANK YOU SOO MUCHHH! QwQ I FEEL ZEH LOVEEEE!**

**3- DONT JUDGE HIM OKAY. HE'S JUST HAVING A HARD TIME EXPRESSING HIMSELF. XD YEAH! GO RENA GO! HE'LL NEVER FIND OUT! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Coughs.* THANK YOU. **


End file.
